coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8853 (4th March 2016)
Plot Sarah demands to know what's wrong but Bethany stays quiet. Gail insists she apologise but Bethany lashes out, suggesting Sarah should put the baby up for adoption as she’s a terrible mother. Sarah’s hurt. Michael can't articulate what his problem with Phelan is. Eva tells Liz about her sacking. Liz offers her extra shifts. Todd finds an upset Bethany drinking in the street and offers her a shoulder to cry on. She tells him of her regret as to what she said to her mum. He takes her to his house. Whilst Kylie scrapes cake off the picture, Sarah frets about Bethany, convinced there’s more to this than a teenage strop. Michael tells Eileen he has a gut instinct that Phelan is bad. Norris undiplomatically insults Jason when trying to gain his vote. At No.11, Bethany is about to tell Todd about the bullying when Jason returns and interrupts them. Liz insists that Erica talks to Dev. Sally listens in on Norris and Mary's campaign chatter in the Rovers. Erica can't make headway with Dev. When Aidan tries to talk to Eva in the pub, Liz orders them into the back room to avoid an atmosphere being created. Gail tells Audrey how much she misses Michael. Todd brings Bethany home. She apologises to Sarah and they make up. Eva refuses to accept the blame for what she did. Billy suggests that by using the tracker app on the phone she stole, they could find Marta. Eva reckons they deserve some answers. Phelan taunts Michael when they are alone but his tone abruptly changes when Eileen walks up to them. Sally forms a plan and announces she’s going to be the face of family values. Tim warns her it could backfire on her. Liz prompts Erica to try again with Dev. Bethany starts to receive abusive texts from Lauren and Shelley. Erica breaks the ice with Dev, likening them to the contestants on First Dates. Dev relaxes and telling her the kids are at a sleepover, invites her back to No.7. Alone in the ginnel, Bethany reads more of the threatening texts. She sobs to herself. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Gail Rodwell mentions the occasion that Suzie Birchall attempted to take her husband Brian Tilsley off her. This references the events in Episode 2319 (22nd June 1983). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah is hurt when Bethany suggests she should put the baby up for adoption; and Eva tells Liz that Aidan has taken a hardline approach to her mistake. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,200,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes